Second Chance
by HypeKO
Summary: After 9 months of dating Yukina and Kisa realized maybe they are not good for each other and they decide to go their separate ways, but still remained friends, Both having a clear reason on why they thought ending their relationship was good. They soon realize they are still in love and soon can no longer resist one another. Warning: Yaoi, Grammar, Oc, OOC, May change to M later


**A/N: Another story and another complicated plot! I will try to finish all of my stories but no promises because I get distracted easily :3. I might be deleting the Art of the cliché and the Artist and the Tramp.. So yeah…Two weird questions and feel free to answer them.**

**Does Kisa have aids from all of the 1 night stands?**

**What would have happened if Kisa yelled out "Help he has a gun!" When Yukina grabbed him and took him into Kisa's apartment in Season 2 Episode 9? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi hatsukoi it owns me.**

**Title: Second Chance**

**Summary: After 9 months of dating Yukina and Kisa realized maybe they are not good for each other and they decide to go their separate ways, but still remained friends, but something in both of them end up snapping to a point where they must be together. **

**Warning: friends with benefits, language? And random updates.**

Kisa stretched in his bed waiting to feel a warm body to come in to contact with his own. His bed was empty. It has been over 2 months since the couple decided it was best to break up. Kisa was relieved when his stubborn lover finally agreed to the break up. Kisa did love Yukina but he pictured maybe Yukina would be happier with a woman instead of a man. Two men could not produce a child like some animes portray a gay relationship, this was real life where animals couldn't talk, humans couldn't preform these magical tricks and where society is very judgmental on one's personal affairs. Kisa brushed his fingers through his hair. The last time he had spoken to Yukina was in November, Yukina had invited him to a park but Kisa rejected the offer claiming he had to catch up on work. On the upside Kisa was able to accomplish more in his work due to not having a love life and depression fueled his editing skills. It was now the beginning of December and just like clockwork he awaited for his mother to call him, lecturing him on why he doesn't come down to spend Christmas with his family and why he is so distant from his younger brother and older sister. Maybe this time he will actually try to attend. It has been so lonely at his apartment since Yukina left it was torturing him. Maybe if he meets someone this hollowed feeling would go away. Kisa looked at the clock, it was only 7:10pm happy hour would be starting soon so what the hell. Kisa swung both of his legs around the bed getting up. Taking a shower and throwing on a pair of ripped denim jeans and a blue hoodie. The back of his mind kept telling him it was a bad idea but Kisa couldn't stand the loneliness much longer. Kisa left his apartment not bothering to look back at the quiet and empty room.

~Trip to the bar~

Kisa sat in a stool, scooping out guys who he should take home. None really caught his interest. "Maybe I should just go home." Kisa thought before taking a gulp of his drink. "Is this seat taken?" A deep tone male asked. Kisa let out a small chuckle before giving the man a snarky remark. "I don't own the place, I just visit. You can sit where ever you like. " The man smiled, sitting close to Kisa. "Well I am thirsty." The man confessed scratching his strong chin. "Nice to meet you thirsty I am Kisa." "That was a little corny don't you think?" The man laughed. Kisa looked at the man and was blown away immediately. He wasn't no Yukina but this man was in Kisa top ranked hottest guys. He had curly black hair that was neck length along with a bang and a few grey hairs peaking out, grey eyes, wired framed glasses, a small mustache that was cut in the middle with stubble from not shaving in maybe a week?, and a nice body. How was this man not married?! "I never expected them to allow a pretty little high schooler in the bar; you know there are a lot of people who might take advantage of you." Before a lie could pop out of Kisa's mouth he told the truth. "I am 30 years old, I am legally able to drink." The man looked shocked. "You are 30? You look young enough to be my son!" The air between the two men became awkward. "Well if you can keep a secret I am 45." The man confessed. Kisa nodded his head before spitting out his drink. "4-45?! I thought you would be younger!" The man pretended to sulk. "That hurts a lot Kisa-chan a man's age is something he honors." "You never told me your name." The sexy man smiled. "My name is Aki, Kiwonichi but you may call me Aki-sama." "S-sama?" Kisa's eye twitched he never had to address some one as Sama except his teachers all the men he fooled around with were usually younger than him. "Is Kisa your first or last name?" Aki asked. "My apologizes, my name is Shouta, Kisa." With a witty remark he added. "You may not address me as chan." The older man smiled placing a hand on Kisa's head. "Well Shouta-chan you are adorable." Kisa's face flashed fifty shades of pink before he spoke again. "You are very cozy with calling strangers chan, aren't you?" Aki grinned before leaning over in and whispering into Kisa's ear. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" The two men who were controlled by lust paid for their drinks and walked to Kisa's apartment. Kisa fumbled through his bag trying to pull out the key to open the door. "God damnit." Kisa swore, before he was finally able to unlock the door. The two hot bodies rushed into the apartment moaning all the way to the bedroom to where they engaged in sexual activities for the rest of the night. Kisa woke up the early morning expecting Aki to have left after last night and to his surprise he was wrong. Aki had his arms wrapped all over Kisa's petite body not showing signs of letting go. Kisa fell back asleep, burying his way into Aki's chest that was slightly covered in hair.

~3 hours later~ A knock came from Kisa's door waking up the older man. Not trying to wake the 30 year old, Aki got out of the Kisa's bed and went to answer the door. The knock appeared the second time louder than the last. Finally Aki opened the door to see a male the same height as him look at him in a strange way. "Why are you banging on the door this early?" Aki asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I am sorry, I thought this was a friend Kisa's apartment." Aki signed and called bvout. "Shouta-chan it's for you."

"Shouta-chan?" Yukina repeated in his mind. "He never lets me call him Shouta let alone chan. We dated for almost a full year and we still use each other's last name." Yukina shrugged it off. They are not dating anymore so why should he even care? So what if his Kisa found someone else. Yukina replayed that last sentence. "_His Kisa?"_ As Yukina tried to clear the thoughts of Kisa and that strange man together Kisa appeared from the bedroom. "Yukina what are you doing here?" The short man asked in a sleepy and casual voice, flopping down on his black sofa. "Good morning Kisa-san!" Yukina greeted before he stated his purpose. "I tried calling you but you haven't picked up so I got worried and wanted to see if you were alright." Kisa yawned raking his fingers through his messy hair so he could see better. "Thanks for checking up on me, but I am fine so you can leave, I promise I will call you later." Kisa said before standing up. "Wait Kisa-san have you eaten yet?" Kisa answered honestly. "Well no but I-." "I will prepare you breakfast then." Yukina smiled before making his way toward the kitchen. "Yukina you don't have to I am not really hungry." "Yeah, but your my friend it's the least I could do." Yukina smiled. Kisa melted whenever he saw that dazzling smile his ex made. Aki walked out of the bed room fully dressed, throwing Kisa a shirt for him to wear. Yukina cursed under his breath, he was enjoying a shirtless Kisa. "Shouta-chan I have to go to work, I will call you later. " Aki announced. "Alright bye Aki-Sa-chan." Kisa said disobeying to what the elder had said what he would like to be called him. Yukina tried his best not to pay attention but it was hard, all these nick names that the men had given one another was really giving him a sharp pain in his stomach. Yukina almost chopped off his own finger when he saw Aki kissing Kisa in such a passionate manner. Why was Yukina feeling this way? Yes it was a mutual break up but that was only because he didn't want Kisa to get tired of him. Now he is force to watch his ex being groped by another man! Another man was being all lovely doubly with Kisa. As soon as Aki left Yukina looked over at a half sleep Kisa. "Kisa-san I." Yukina broke the silence until a phone call appeared on Kisa's phone. _"You have to be kidding! That Aki guy just left! Why would he be calling now?" _Yukina thought as he brought Kisa's breakfast out.

Kisa: Hello?

Misa: "Shouta? I am sorry I was trying to get in contact with my younger brother but so far I haven't found him do you know where he is?"

Kisa rolled his eyes not having the nerve to talk to his older sister.

Kisa: "Misa what do you want?" Kisa asked in a dry tone.

Misa: "Mom wanted me to call you and tell you to come home for Christmas. We all figured you spend so much time with your girlfriend,r that is the reason you haven't been home."

Kisa: "Girlfriend? What are you talking about I don't have a girlfriend."

Misa: "Then you have no excuse not be here, now do you?"

Kisa: "Wait I have plans, I am not-"

~Click~ The phone call ended leaving Kisa with an aggravated look. "Kisa-san your breakfast is ready." Yukina smiled before setting the bowl on the table. "Thank you Yukina." Kisa signed before starting his meal. "Is everything alright? That phone call sounded pretty serious." "My older sister and mother want me to come home for Christmas." "Well it isn't that far away, you are from Tokyo right?" Kisa continued to eat his breakfast before answering. "I am from Kyoto, I moved to Tokyo when I finished college." "You never told me that!" "You never asked." Kisa used in his defense. "So will you be going to see your family?" Yukina asked. "I probably won't, It gives my sister a chance to judge me on my love life." "I will go with you if you want." Yukina offered. "It is okay. I have no plans on going." "Kisa-san you shouldn't spend Christmas alone, everyone deserves to be with family, friends and loved ones." Yukina hinted. "I suppose you are right." Kisa gave up trying to argue. "I will think about it." "Kisa-san if you want I will go with you, it is not a problem really." Yukina offered once more. Kisa didn't respond and continued to enjoy his meal. "Kisa-san who is this Aki guy?" Yukina asked trying to start a new conversation. "Did you meet at a bar?" Yukina questioned knowing Kisa all too well. "I um." Kisa blushed. Yukina smiled at his nervous friend. "Kisa-san is so cute." "I am a 30 year old midget how the hell can I be cute?" Kisa looked down and muttered. "Well you are Kisa-san." Yukina smiled before giving Kisa a peck on his forehead. "I have to start getting ready for class, I"ll talk to you later Shouta-san" The smaller male blushed, hearing Yukina say his name so causally. "Please do not call me that." Kisa muttered before retreating back in his bedroom just to wait for Yukina to leave. Yukina felt as if a big fail sign had fallen on his head. The artist slipped into his shoes without a word and left. Kisa sat behind the door hopping Yukina would just leave, his wish was granted. Kisa walked to his bed and stepped on a round piece of metal. Curiously the editor picked it up and identified it as a...wedding ring. "Crap." Aki was married.

**~End~ **

**Tell me if you want me to continue! Tell me if I should drop the idea! I was watching world star during this whole story DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Kisa: I love you o.o**

**Yukina: I know I get that a lot. **


End file.
